


The Game Of Death

by multipliiehearts



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, hahha I don't know if it will be angst with a happy ending yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multipliiehearts/pseuds/multipliiehearts
Summary: Jim should have realized that it was a trap, but he didn't. He was stupid and led the teens into a trap. And now someone has to pay the prize.Jervis Tetch is not quite done playing with Jim yet, and this time he has to choose between saving Bruce and Selina.(lol my title is not the best for this, so please if you come up with another one. Tell me)





	1. Chapter 1

Jim Gordon wakes up groaning, his head pounding. He tries to touch his head but notice he can’t move his hands. His arms are stuck to the chair with metal restraints, making him unable to move. The room around him is dark, his eyes still not adjusting to the darkness.  
He closes his eyes and leans back into the chair, the last thing he remembers is fighting Jervis and the others. But it was a trap, and… Where are Bruce and Selina!? They were with him, and he doesn’t even know if they are okay. 

Suddenly a small old school tv standing in the corner of the room turns on, for a few seconds there is only static. But then the screen turns into a manically grinning face and Jim immediately recognizes who it is, Jervis Tetch. 

“Hello Jim, it took you a long time to wake up. Well, our other guest hasn’t woken up yet, but I’m sure they will soon.” Jervis says with a hysterical laugh, taking a few steps away from the camera. 

“Jervis? W-where is Bruce and Selina? I swear if anything happens to them...”

“No need to worry Jim, they are fine. We haven’t even started playing yet.” Jervis walks towards the cameras, his eyes as frantic and crazy as ever. The dark circles under his eyes making his face look even more hollow. 

“Started playing? Started playing what? What are you talking about?” Jim feels the dread starting to build up inside of him, he remembers the last time he played with Jervis. How Jervis made him choose between saving Lee and Valerie. 

“Don’t you remember Jim? We have played this before, the game where you choose who dies and who survives and this time there are new rules, which I’m sure you will learn about soon.” 

Suddenly the light in the room turns on, the sharp lights of the lamp hanging above them making Jim unable to see anything. He blinks as his eyes slowly adjust to the light, the room around him is small with white walls and three metal chairs bolted into the floor. He himself is in one of the chairs and the two teens placed in the two others, both have metal restraints on their wrists. 

The teens are both waking up, looking around the room confused, their eyes coming to stop when they see each other. Both making sure the other one isn’t injured. They both seem to be unharmed and it fills Jim with relief. They are okay, for now.  
There is a table standing in front of them, there is a gun on the table. A gun who has a sticky note attached to it, a sticky note with only one word scribbled across it: Choose

Selina and Bruce both look at him expectantly, wanting him to read the note for them. He opens his mouth to answer but is once again cut off by Jervis.

“May I have everyone’s attention”

Selina and Bruce both turn their heads to look at TV and Jervis smiles.

“So, Jim if you don’t understand the instructions on the card: You have to choose between killing the girl or killing the boy. And don’t worry, this time there won’t be any mistakes” Jim can see the color drain from both teens faces. 

“N-no, I can’t do that. They are just children...” Jervis interrupts him by clapping his hands together excitedly. 

“If you don’t choose I will. And then they both die” 

Jim can feel the teenagers looking at him, and he realizes that whatever he chooses will end up with death. And not only that, but the one who survived will despise him for his choice. He has always admired that about them, their protectiveness of each other. 

“What if I kill myself?”

“Whatever you do that isn’t choosing will get them killed. It’s all up to you Jim and this time you are the one to shoot.” Jervis click on a button and suddenly the metal restraints on Jim’s arms disappear and he is able to move his arms. 

He looks between the gun and the teens in front of him. The teens who are both glancing between the gun and the other. 

“So who are you choosing Jim, the girl or the boy”

“Is this even a question Jim? You can’t seriously e considering this. Just shoot me and get over with it” Selina’s voice is firm and unfaltering. Her eyes focused on Bruce, begging him to just roll with it. 

“What? No! Not going to happen!” Bruce clenches his jaw, daring Selina to do anything. Selina turns towards Jim, ready to manipulate him into making the right decision; saving Bruce.

“Damn it, Jim, you must act smart. You of all people know what happens when a Wayne dies. How people are desperate to put the blame on someone. Killing me is the obvious solution. I’m just dirty street thrash, my death wouldn’t matter but Bruce Wayne’s? People would be reading about it for weeks.” Selina doesn’t like the words leaving her mouth, and she certainly doesn’t like the way Bruce flinches. 

Bruce's voice breaks when he starts speaking again

“You really think y-your d... Do you really think your death wouldn’t matter? Do you really think it wouldn’t hurt anyone? Cause it…” Jervis who has been quietly observing the scene unfolding interrupts Bruce by laughing and clapping his hands happily.

“I can’t believe my luck! You two are lovers, right?”, he says. He grins crazily,

“That makes this so more interesting, cause one of you are going to hate Jim Gordon. The question is who? Who is going to go on long enough to hate him?” Jervis smiles, his eyes flickering between Bruce and Selina.

“Goddammit, shoot me. Gordon… I swear if you shoot her I’ll make sure you pay for it” Bruce voice is begging. Jim looks at Bruce, the teen's dark eyes staring right back at him. Jim remembers the scared kid he talked with in that alley so many years ago. How innocent and wise that kid was. Jim reaches for the gun and clenches it painfully. He raises his gun, his hand shaking and silent tears streaming down his face. 

“I’m sorry Bruce”


	2. Chapter 2

Jim pulls the trigger, the sound of the gunshot echoing in the small room. 

Selina jerks as the bullet strikes her in the chest and blood splatters on the white wall behind her. She looks down at the hole in her chest, the restraints making her unable to move her hands and stop the flow of blood. 

Bruce struggles against the restraints, his voice breaking as he screams. 

“NOO! SELINA! LET.ME.GO” Bruce’s face is pained, his eyes black and cheeks pale. Jervis laughs as he clicks on a button, making the restraints around Bruce’s and Selina’s wrists disappear. Bruce is by Selina’s side in an instant. Her face is pale and she is leaning backward in her chair, eyes barely open. The blood is still gushing out of the wound and has formed a pool of blood beneath the chair. 

Bruce quickly takes off his jacket and presses it towards the wound, desperate to stop the heavy flow of blood. He gently lifts her onto the floor and into his arms, using one hand to keep the pressure on the wound and wraps his other arm around her shoulders to support her head. He can feel Selina’s eyes looking up at him.

“You are going to be okay, here press the jacket towards the wound,” he says and places her hand gently over the wound. His voice is wobbly and he can feel his eyes stinging with tears. He barely notices Jim staring at them in shock. Bruce turns his head towards him.

“For god sake, do something Gordon. Call for help!” Bruce's voice is rough and cold as he speaks. Jervis laugh echoes across the room and Bruce is overcome with a desire to break his no kill-rule. 

“Can I have your attention, please. Yeah, I must leave now and don’t get me wrong I would love to watch the girl die. But duty calls, tooodiloo.” Jervis clicks on a button and the screen turns black. Bruce looks at the screen with his teeth bared and face flushed.

A weak groan from Selina makes him freeze, and he shrinks back, the anger replaced with a fear strong enough to make him tremble. He looks down at her, the tears running down his face making the outlines of her face blurry. 

“I don’t feel so good Bruce, it feels like I’m on fire” Selina’s voice is small, something that is unusual with her and his throat tight. He places his palm against her cheek, gently stroking her face with his thumb.

“You will be okay, help is on their way” his voice croaky. He leans down, gently kissing her forehead. 

“I know I’ll be okay, getting shot is not going to stop me from kicking that little wizards ass” Bruce chuckles and is about to answer her but is interrupted by Selina coughing violently. She covers her mouth with her hand when she coughs and when she removes it’s covered in blood.  
Bruce watches her in horror as the panic sets in.

“OH shit, you are not dying on me, Selina... Do you hear me!? You are not dying on me.” Selina looks at him through her eyelashes, barely able to hold her eyes open.  
Bruce turns towards Jim. His eyes narrowed, cold and hard.

“THIS IS YOUR FAULT, YOU CHOOSED TO SHOOT HER. YOU…” Bruce’s angry rant gets cut off by Selina who pokes his chest. He looks down at her in surprise, he really wasn’t expecting that.

“Bruce, don’t be mad at Jim. He made the right choice.”

“NO, if he had made the right choice you wouldn’t be the one bleeding out of the floor right now.” He says his voice brittle as he looks into her eyes. Her eyes, the only thing right now that isn’t unusually pale or lifeless. For now.

Selina raises a bloodstained hand shakily, placing her palm against his cheek. He looks down at her, his chest aching and with tears streaming down his face. Selina smiles gently before wiping away the tears with her thumb. He grabs her hand with his own quickly and presses it lightly against his lips, giving her hand a soft kiss. He holds onto her hand for a few seconds.

“I love you, please don’t leave me” His voice breaks as he speaks and he lets go of her hand to gently caress her face, stroking away some strands of hair.

“I love you too and I’m not leaving you. You are not getting rid of me that eas.-“ Selina’s face turns ashen and her eyes roll back into her skull. The hand that is placed against his cheek falls to the ground, leaving a streak of blood across his cheek.

“NO, no, no” His voice echoes across the room. Bruce's heart stops as he desperately searches for a pulse, his hand clumsily traveling across her neck in a search for a pulse. The tears are dripping off his chin now, and a few seconds of absolute terror he is unable to breathe. He can’t find her heartbeat! He tries to calm himself; where exactly on your neck are you supposed to feel your pulse? But then suddenly he feels as small pulse beneath his fingertips and he is able to breathe again.  
He wraps both of his arms around her, pulling her as close to him as possible and buries his face into her shoulder, breathing her in. His body trembling with sobs in relief. She is alive, for now, but they need to get her to the hospital. 

“An ambulance is on its way Bruce” Jim’s voice interrupts his thinking and he nods in return, afraid his voice will betray him if he speaks. Suddenly the door into the room bursts open, making both Jim and Bruce flinch. Bruce stands up with Selina in his arms, her head leaning against his shoulder.

Harvey Bullock and the others come running into the room, behind them there is a group of nurses who quickly runs to help Bruce and Selina. The nurses check her pulse and change worried glances with each other as they write down things in a journal.

“Her condition is critical, we need to get her to the ambulance, now.”

The nurses allow Bruce to carry Selina too the ambulance, they don’t have the time to argue about who carries her and the guy doesn’t look like he is planning to let her go. Bruce feels the adrenaline in his veins as he sprints towards the ambulance, but as soon as they reach the ambulance and Bruce gently places Selina onto the stretcher he feels the energy leave him and he has to sit down as the nurses work on Selina. They control the bleeding by wound packing the wound with hemostatic gauze. 

When they are done Bruce moves closer to Selina, warming her cold hand between his. The drive to the hospital is the longest drive of Bruce’s life, he studies Selina the whole way there. She looks thin and fragile on the stretcher, but she is still alive and that’s what matters. He can feel the nurse’s eyes looking at him sadly but he ignores them. 

When they arrive at the hospital everything happens in a trance, Bruce is walking beside the stretchers holding onto Selina’s hand as the nurses push her through the hallways. Just as Bruce is about to walk through the doors of the surgery room someone blocks his way.

“Sir, you can’t be here.” The nurse standing in front of him is taller than him and he has his armed crossed in front of his chest. He looks down at Bruce in pity.

“Let me in” Bruce frantically tries to push past the nurse, but there is no use. “-You... you don’t understand. I have to be there!” 

“Bruce” a familiar voice makes him turn around. Alfred is standing a few feet away from him, a bag in his hand. The butler quickly walks up to Bruce, wrapping his arms around the kid. Bruce hugs him back, his face buried in the older man’s shoulder and his body shaking with silent sobs. Alfred just stands there, rubbing his back in try to comfort the crying boy. 

“Everything is going to be okay” he promises, pulling away from the boy.” -here, you should change your clothes. There is a toilet down the hall” He gives Bruce the bag and Bruce nods, his eyes red from crying. He starts walking towards the toilet, his head hung low and his legs tired.

He locks himself in the second he reaches the toilet, he walks up to the mirror and almost flinches at the sight. His own eyes look back at him tiredly, the dark circle under his eyes even darker than usual. There is a streak of blood across his cheek, her blood. Bruce looks down at himself, he is covered in her blood. He quickly tries to wash off his hands in the sink, but the blood has dried and he desperately tries to rub them clean. The water that runs down the sink has a red tint. Bruce looks down at his hands, they are clean but a soon as he closes his eyes they are covered in her blood again. He splashes water onto his face, rubbing the blood off his cheek. 

He looks himself in the mirror, water still dripping from his face, the blood was gone but he still felt as if the blood was there. He quickly changes into the clothes Alfred brought, throwing his old clothes into the trash can. There was so much blood, everywhere; he was covered in it, the floor was covered in it and… Bruce’s thoughts get interrupted by loud sounds coming from the hallway, he feels as if someone has punched him in the stomach and he runs out from the toilet. 

Doctors and nurses are all running towards the surgery room, SELINA OH GOD NO. Bruce feels his legs give away, but Alfred is there to catch him. Alfred tries to tell him something but everything sounds far away. Alfred grabs him by his face, trying to calm him down.

“Master Bruce, it’s not her... It’s not her, it’s someone else.” 

“wHAT” Bruce chokes on his words and his voice breathy.

“It’s not Selina, it’s someone else.” Bruce sits down on the couch in relief, his heart still thundering in his chest. He feels like a horrible person, thanking God for it not being Selina. Alfred looks at him and sighs. He and Bruce walk together to the waiting room, where they sit down on a couch. The young man eyes are swollen and he stares blankly at the wall in front of him. 

“You should sleep a little, I’ll wake you up if something happens” Bruce open his mouth to argue but Alfred sends him a stern look. He knows there is no use arguing with Alfred. So he closes his mouth and nods, hesitantly laying down on the couch, his mind clouded with worry; what if something happens when he is asleep and he can't be there? But his eyelids are heavy and he quickly loses the battle against sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not happy with this chapter, I feel like it's messy ugh. But I hope you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being a little slow with posting a new chapter, there was much in school. But I really hope you enjoy this <3

_Bruce opens his eyes, his surroundings dark and blood curling screams echoing through the dark. He looks around, excepting to see Alfred but he is all alone. The room he is in is small and dark, the only source of light coming from a window in the door. The screams get louder and the realization hits him like a train; he recognizes those screams._

_“SELINA” He jumps out of the bed he is laying on and runs towards the door, but it’s locked. The screams worsen, echoing in his head and he desperately hits the door with his fists. His fits turning bloody and his breathing ragged.  
He sinks down on his heels, leaning towards the door. His hands covering his eyes, trying to block out the anguished screams. Suddenly he can feel the scene shift around him, the screaming stops and the room seems lighter. _

_He dries his face with his sleeves and stands up, he reaches for the door handle and tugs it lightly. The door opens and he runs into the dark hallway, frantically looking around.  
The screaming starts again and he starts running towards the source of the sound._

_“SELINA!” he screams her name, his voice strained._

_But the hallway starts turning around him and he falls to his knees, he tries to stand up but the hallway moving beneath his feet makes him unsteady and he stumbles into the wall. His back is pressed against the wall and he can feel it turning beneath him, suddenly he is laying down on the wall. The gut-wrenching screams echoing through the hallway intensifies, makes chills go down his spine and he forces himself to stand up and starts running again. The hallway turns around him and suddenly he falls onto the roof, knocking the wind out of his lungs. He stays down, gasping for air and trying to steady his breathing. His whole body is hurting from falling but he ignores it. He stands up again and starts running, he is almost there when the screams get cut off. He stops his hair flying around as he frantically looks around, the panic making him feel like a trapped bunny. ___

__

__Bruce opens his eyes, his heart still hammering inside off his chest and his breathing harsh. The panic from the nightmare still lingering over him. He closes his eyes and tries to calm his racing heart, he rubs his eyes tiredly and looks around. For a few seconds, he can’t recognize his surroundings and he has a few seconds of not remembering anything, but then the memories of yesterday hit him. How long was he asleep? Has anything happened?_ _

__“Ohhh master Bruce, you’re awake.” Alfred is walking towards him with a coffee cup in his hand._ _

__“Yeah, I just woke up. Is there any news?” Bruce asks, his voice filled with hope._ _

__Alfred shakes his head and Bruce’s shoulder slumps in disappointment._ _

__“Did you sleep well?” Alfred looks at him worriedly and Bruce nods, not wanting to worry the butler further._ _

__Only now does Bruce notice the person walking towards them, he clenches his fists in anger and glares at the person walking up to them. Alfred notices the change in his behavior and turns around as Bruce literally storms past him._ _

__“YOU” Bruce growls, standing tall and pushing Jim so he stumbles backward. “- WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE” He pushes Jim again, the anger and worry all blending together to a mess of emotions._ _

__“I GUESS IT’S A LITTLE TO LATE FOR THE, ‘IF YOU HURT HER, I’LL HURT YOU THREAT’? SINCE YOU, YOU KNOW... SHOT HER.” He snarls and shoves Jim backward against the wall. Jim looks at the teen with sad eyes, his mouth pulled in a hard line._ _

__“IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME” Bruce yells, his voice brittle and with angry tears streaming down his face._ _

__“I’m sorry Bruce.” Jim’s voice is low and he can’t look the teen in his eyes. He doesn’t want to see the haunted look in his eyes or the dark circles under his eyes. Cause he knows he is the reason, he was the one to pull the trigger. He was the one to shot her._ _

__Alfred grabs Bruce, gently dragging him away from Jim. But Bruce breaks free and he turns around, his dark eyes glaring at Jim._ _

__“What are you even doing here? How are you even here? Doesn’t the police know you were the one to shoot her” he asks, his eyes hard. The tears silently roll down his cheeks.  
“They know I was the one to pull the trigger, but... she was right... They think I made the right decision, they see me as the person who saved Bruce Wayne... People don’t really care, they don’t think the consequence was big... Just a girl off the streets.” Bruce makes a sound in the back of his throat, his jaw and hands clench. _ _

__Bruce feels as if someone squished his heart, do people really think Jim did the right thing? Bruce shakes his head in anger, not liking the answer. He is suddenly overcome with a desire to punch something in anger. Someone was shot and no one cares, she could have died and no one would care. But he would, her death… would affect him in ways he doesn’t want to think about._ _

__“I need some air, I’ll be back soon” Bruce quickly turns around and starts to walk towards the exit. The second he steps out of the building he starts running, he needs to get away, he needs to be alone and just think. He runs into one of Gotham’s many alleyways and climbs up on the fire staircase.  
He stands on the edge of the roof and looks down at the city below him, the fresh air of the night filling his lungs. The anger is still burning inside of him, making his hands shake. He closes his eyes and breaths slowly, trying to calm himself down. _ _

__A few minutes later he climbs down the fire stairs and starts walking towards the hospital. This time he notices a few older ladies selling roses, he smiles and walks up to them._ _

__“Hey, what do you take for a bouquet of roses?”  
He leaves them with a bouquet of red roses in his hand._ _

__

__When he steps his foot inside of the waiting room he sighs in relief, Jim has left. But the relief turns into fear and his heart stops. Alfred and a doctor are talking with each other. Their voices hushed and their faces serious. Bruce runs towards them, his heart hammering in his chest._ _

__“IS SHE OKAY? HAS SOMETHING HAPPENED?” the questions leave his mouth the second he reaches them._ _

__The doctor turns to him. Looking at him sadly, Bruce feels his leg start shaking and he fears the worst._ _

__“You were the one with miss Kyle when she was brought in, right?” the doctor's voice is calm._ _

__“Y- yeah that was me, is she okay?” Bruce looks at the doctor, his voice frantic._ _

__“We’ve managed to stabilize Miss Kyle; her lungs were severely bruised. We had to put her in a medically induced coma.”_ _

__“Can I see her?” he pleads “-please, I need to see her”._ _

__“I’m sorry but we only let the family in.”_ _

__“But we are family. Please... Just let me see her.”_ _

__The doctor opens his mouth, probably about to say no. But the desperation in the young man’s voice makes him close it again. He quickly looks around the room and sighs._ _

__“Okay, but you have to be careful.” He motions for them to follow him. The young man looks thankful, but his brows are still scrunched together in worry._ _

__"Oh well, here is her room. I’ll leave you alone” the doctor gives them both a smile before walking away._ _

__“I’ll wait here Master Bruce” But Bruce barely hears him, he is already walking into the room only to stop dead in his tracks. The sight in front of him makes his breath caught in his throat._ _

__He slowly walks towards her, not daring to let her out of his sight. Afraid that she will disappear if he doesn’t look at her. He has never seen her look this vulnerable. She looks even paler than she did before the surgery and she has a breathing tube in her mouth. There is a blood bang hanging above her, and she has two IVs connected to her arms.  
But she looks clean, she isn’t covered in her own blood anymore and her chest is rising and falling slowly._ _

__“I brought you flowers, which I realize now isn’t the smartest thing to do. You really aren’t a flower girl and you will probably roll your eyes at me” his voice is choked up, a soft smile on his lips. He isn’t sure she is able to hear him, but he doesn’t care. He takes the last steps towards her, taking her hand in his and sitting down on the chair beside the bed.  
Her hand is small in his and he brings it to his lips, gently kissing her knuckles._ _

__And he waits._ _

__

__It takes two weeks for her to wake up._ _

__Two weeks full of worry and stress. He barely leaves her bedside during those two weeks, afraid that if he leaves something will happen. He barely eats and can’t sleep, the nightmares keeping him awake. But the two weeks of pretty much sleepless nights catch up to him and he loses the battle against sleep._ _

__He wakes up the feeling of someone caressing his face softly. For a few moments, he doesn’t realize what’s happening and he closes his eyes again. Only to quickly sit up with his eyes wide open, startling Selina with his sudden movement._ _

__He stares at her, taking her in._ _

__“You’re awake” Selina doesn’t even have the chance to answer him before he throws his arms around her. She places her arms around him, dragging him onto the bed beside her. He presses his lips carefully against hers and gently touches her cheek with his hand. Selina studies his face, taking in the dark circles under his eyes._ _

__“You really should sleep Bruce, you look tired.” He opens his mouth to argue but she gives him a stern look and a quick peck on the lips._ _

__“Okay,” he gently wraps his arms around her and for the first time in two weeks he sleeps peacefully._ _

__And that’s how Alfred finds them, their arms wrapped around each other and their foreheads touching._ _

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this type of fanfictions you should read "decisions, decisions" by lonerfangirl. It's amazing.
> 
> She got the idea from spideychelle-the-ship and yeah, that's me lol.


End file.
